


Happy Anniversary

by Civilliany



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, maple syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilliany/pseuds/Civilliany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew maple syrup was such an aphrodisiac?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the maple syrup talk at Arrow’s Paleyfest panel. 
> 
> This fic is written within the same universe as the fics that I wrote for the Sultry Sunday Smut Series. 
> 
> This is for the two ladies who really wanted maple syrup smut, you know who you are! Enjoy! ;)

****

* * *

 

 

She flipped another pancake in the pan as she remembered the day after their wedding. That had been a magical morning, waking up in the arms of the man she loved with every fibre of her being, knowing that he was hers just as much as she was his. They had barely left their cabana during their weeklong honeymoon. The beautiful blue sky, glorious sunshine and tropical waters were no match for the passion and heat that the two of them shared.

 

It had taken an entire week after for her body to recover from the vigorous lovemaking that had occurred. From the bed to the floor, against the walls and all over the desk and chairs, to the shower and the countertops, they had covered every inch of that cabana.

 

A small smile grew upon her face as she eyed the bottle of maple syrup sitting atop the island’s marble countertop, remembering the many different ways that Oliver had used the sweet and sticky syrup during their honeymoon.

 

She had placed the last of the pancakes on the plate, as she felt his strong arms surround her waist, his chin hooking onto her shoulder before he placed a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Morning, baby,” Oliver said, his voice still husky from sleep.

 

“Morning, husband,” Felicity replied, her smile growing even wider, her hands reaching to cover his, giving them a quick squeeze, the warmth of his naked chest and the coolness of his platinum wedding band seeping into her skin. “Happy Anniversary!”

 

“It is definitely a Happy Anniversary, if those are Belgian chocolate pancakes I spy?”

 

“And what if they are? What are you going to do about it,” Felicity teased, knowing how many wonderful memories those pancakes brought up for the both of them.

 

Her breath shortened as he began to places wet kisses against her neck, heat beginning to blossom within her body as her heart began to pound faster beneath her chest. “I can think of a number of different things, baby,” he whispered, his hands moving down her bare thighs, his fingers digging lightly into her soft flesh before moving beneath his t-shirt that she was wearing. Her body shivered in anticipation of where he was going to touch her next.  

 

“I’m going to drench those pancakes in that sweet and sticky Canadian maple syrup that you always insist on,” Oliver said, his voice dropping to an octave that made her body react instantly. His hands inched higher up her body, caressing the soft skin of her stomach, stopping just underneath her breasts. “I’ve got to make sure that every inch of those pancakes are covered in it,” he whispered seductively, as he trailed his nose up and down her neck, his hands cupping her naked breasts beneath the shirt as he tugged roughly against her nipples making her whimper in need. “That’s the only way to eat pancakes. Completely and utterly drenched in maple syrup,” he murmured, one of his continued to caress her breast, as his other trailed down the center of her front before dipping beneath her lace underwear. “Don’t you think that’s the best way to eat pancakes, baby? Completely and utterly drenched in wet maple syrup,” he voiced, his fingers pushing into her awaiting wet core.

 

“Yes,” she answered breathlessly, her voice full of need and want. “God, yes,” she moaned, as Oliver thrust another finger into her core, pushing even deeper.

 

“I can think of a better way to taste that sweet maple syrup. Can you baby?”

 

Her head shook, as sweat began to prickle her skin. She could never control her thoughts and feelings when his hands roamed across her body like they were now.

 

She could feel his smirk against his skin before he twisted her towards him, their lips crashing instantly against each other. This wasn’t a soft gentle kiss but one where the two of them were trying to equally devour the other’s lips.

 

She was in his arms and off the ground in seconds. His hands gripped her ass, as he moved towards the white marbled island in the center of the kitchen. He gently laid her down as he continued to place kisses against her face and neck, pushing the bottom of his t-shirt up against her body. His lips encircled her left breast, as he pushed his shirt passed her head and onto her outstretched arms, knotting his shirt loosely around her wrists.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity begged, wanting to feel him within her.

 

“Good things come to those who wait, baby,” he chuckled breathlessly as stared into her eyes, his pupils completely blown wide by lust and desire, her head falling against the countertops.

 

She didn’t know what hit her as a warm trickle of liquid dripped against her body. She lifted her head ever so slightly, looking to see what the culprit was. The sight that met her eyes nearly made her body explode. Oliver had taken the bottle of maple syrup and began drenching her body with it.

 

She couldn’t stop the moans that spilled from her mouth, as he licked the maple syrup off her breasts, before following the trail down the center of her chest. Always trailing different patterns across her exposed and maple syrup drenched body.

 

“Oliver, please,” Felicity asked, not knowing if she wanted him to continue with his exquisite torture or just take her like he had so many times before.

 

She could feel the warm syrup inch lower and lower down her body until it reached her core. She screamed in pure pleasure, as his fingers began to rub the syrup against her slit.

 

“Fuck, baby. You taste like heaven,” Oliver voiced, as he continued his onslaught of his tongue and fingers against her overly sensitive center. “You want a taste, don’t you, baby? You want to taste the sweet maple syrup mixed in with you, don’t you, baby?”

 

“Yes,” she screamed, her body overwhelmed by the need and desire run her hands across his skin and to feel him buried deep within her.

 

She felt like her body would combust, as Oliver slowly trailed his mouth back up he body, before the lips collided with one another’s again. She could taste the sweetness of maple syrup against his tongue, but she could also taste her own essence as well.

 

Oliver carefully untied her hands before flinging the t-shirt across the kitchen, allowing her to fulfill her desperate need to touch his overheated skin.

 

She dug her fingers into his shoulder blades, as he moved to removing the last remaining barrier that separated them. She swore she had heard the ripping of his pyjama bottoms, but lost her train of thought as he thrust into her in one deep stroke.

 

She ground against him as he thrust harder and faster into her, again and again and again.

 

Moans and screams filled their kitchen as she ground against him. His hips snapping into her harder and faster with each thrust, over and over again.

 

She clung desperately to as he moved her legs atop his shoulder, driving even deeper into her body.

 

“Oh fuck,” Oliver bellowed, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. “Fucking come for me, baby!”

 

“Oliver,” she moaned, as her center clenched tightly around him as she came.

 

He continued to thrust over and over again, drawing another orgasm from her, one that was even stronger than before.

 

“Oliver,” she begged, her body continuing to spasm from the waves of her orgasm, wanting for him to desperately join her in bliss.

 

It didn’t take him long. Only three more thrusts separated them before Oliver followed her into oblivion screaming her name.

 

“Happy Anniversary, baby,” Oliver whispered, a hazy look and pleasured-filled smile sitting atop both their faces.

 


End file.
